dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raise dead
Restores a dead person to life. Original D&D ''Raise Dead'' Debuted in Men & Magic, for the cleric. Anti-clerics can use the reverse form. It is noted that normal clerics may use the reverse form in a "life-or-death situation," but that misuse of the spell will turn them into an anti-cleric. In Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry, druids are permitted the reverse form as well, "only when their lives are in dire peril." * Spell Level '5 The spellcaster points their finger, and the target rises to life. It works on humans, elves, and dwarves, and it works on any corpse dead not more than 4 days, plus 4 days per level after 8th. A character with a weak Constitution can't be raised, and even if a creature can be raised, they must spend 2 weeks recuperating from the ordeal. Reversed Form Known as ''Finger of Death, this form creates a "death ray" which will kill any creature within 12" that fails their saving throw. Raise Dead Fully The spell is introduced in Supplement I: Greyhawk as a cleric spell. Anti-clerics use the reverse. * '''Spell Level 7 The spellcaster points their finger, and the target rises to life. It works on humans, elves, and dwarves, and it works on any corpse dead not more than 4 days, plus 4 days per level after 8th. Reversed Form The caster kills the target, no saving throw allowed. AD&D Raise Dead Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a cleric spell. Restores life to a creature (such as a dwarf, halfling, gnome, half-elf, or human) which has been dead for no longer than 1 day per caster level and whose body is largely intact. The creature so brought back must make a special saving throw to survive the ordeal, and once raised, they are weak and helpless, requiring one day of bed rest per day they have been dead. This spell can be used on freshly created undead, as long as the bodies were killed within the time span allowed -- a successful save allows them to be raised normally, while an unsuccessful save renders them simply dead (and no longer undead). Reverse The reverse of this spell allows a saving throw. If successful, the target merely takes 2d8+1 points of damage. If failed, the target dies immediately. A good cleric must take care when using this form of the spell, as causing unwarranted deaths is an evil act. AD&D 2e This spell restores life to a dead creature (such as a dwarf, half-elf, halfling, or human...or other creatures, at the DM's option) who has not been dead for more than one day per caster level, as long as there is a relatively intact body to hold the creature. The caster points at the body and utters the words of power, and the soul is returned to it. To survive the ordeal, the raised character must make a successful resurrection survival check, and if they survive, they lose 1 point of Constitution. They are raised at 1 hit point, and must regain the rest through healing. The person so raised is weak and helpless, requiring bed rest for one day for each day they spent dead. The reverse of this spell is slay living. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 5 Spell Category:Cleric Spell Category:Anti-cleric Spell Category:Level 7 Spell Category:Druid Spell Category:Necromancy Spell Category:Priest Spell Category:Necromantic Sphere Spell